Confiance
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Naruto sors de nouveau à l'air libre... SasuNaru J'espère que ça vous plaira !


Nouvelle histoire, je suis en panne d'ordinateur alors... Je suis désolé si je suis en retard sur les autres histoires, j'ai perdu toutes mes données...

**Chapitre 1 : Sortir**

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je n'ai pas de chance. J'ai une double personnalité que je me suis amusé à appeler Kyuubi. Une face de moi qui renferme la haine, la rancœur, toutes mes blessures qui ne seront jamais guéries. Quand Kyuubi s'éveille je deviens dangereux, associable et méchant, c'est a cause de cela que les gens m'évitent , me haïssent. Je suis enfermé et je suis devenu une bête de foire. Un homme m'a vendu a son patron, un homme que j'ai aimé. Sa trahison me laisse encore un goût amer dans la bouche. J'ai connu l'amour, ce sentiment qui nous fait voir la vie en rose. Mais le réveil est brutal et sans pitié. La trahison fait mal. Je suis accroupi dans ma cellule, la tête entre les genoux qui sont remonté contre ma poitrine. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, juste envie de me laisser aller. J'ai été fort pendant vingt ans. La vie commence à m'épuiser, je n'ai jamais abandonner. Mais aujourd'hui je réalise que personne ne m'attend, que personne n'a besoin de moi. Si j'avais rencontré la personne, celle pour qui je vivrais, celle que j'aurais protéger de tous les dangers. Celle qui m'aurait accepter et aimé pour ce que je suis, peut-être que je n'abandonnerais pas aujourd'hui. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement. Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été. Un couteau est à côté de moi. Ce serait si simple de me l'enfoncer dans le cœur, personne ne me regretterais. Une larme coule le long de ma joue pour la première fois depuis mes six ans. Je soupire et serre le couteau dans ma main avant de le pointer vers mon cœur. Mais au moment de me l'enfoncer, j'entends le cliquetis de la serrure. On vient me chercher ? Qui donc ? Mon tortionnaire ? Je ferme les yeux je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Mon couteau reprend sa trajectoire mortelle. Soudain une main arrête mon geste. Je rouvre les yeux en sentant la chaleur de la main qui tien la mienne pour plonger dans deux onyx.

- Arrête !

La voix grave s'est élevé, l'homme devant moi continu de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Laisse-moi ! Dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe. Kyuubi était en train de sortir je le sentais.

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas te tuer ! La voix de mon interlocuteur été sèche et avais claqué.

- Lâche moi ! Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire que je me tu ou non ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

Et voilà, Kyuubi est sorti. Je me lève sur mes jambes frêle, depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien avalé ? Je ne me souviens même plus du goût des ramens que j'aimais tant !

- LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurlais-je

- Calme toi !

- LÂCHE MOI !

Soudain je cessais de me débattre, l'homme venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Kyuubi disparu aussitôt et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi je fondis en larmes. Je sentais une grande main chaude passer dans mes cheveux sales.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller, je suis là !

Cet homme était un inconnu, je n'arrivais même pas à bien le voir dans l'obscurité de cette cellule. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me dit.

- Aller viens, on sors de là !

Il me prit la main et me tira vers la lumière. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du soleil qu'elle m'aveugla. Je mis une main devant mes yeux pour me protéger de cette soudaine agression. Quand mes azurs furent habitué, je retiré ma main pour voir une foule de personnes, des flash d'appareils photo me firent mal tendis que des gens s'avancer en courant vers moi. Je pris peur, la haine dans leurs yeux, je n'étais pas en état de l'affronter. Jeu un mouvement de recul et le jeune homme qui me tenait la main se retourna pour me fixer. Je le vis alors vraiment pour la première fois. Il était magnifique, des cheveux noirs corbeau encadré son visage qui semblait aussi blanc que la neige que je voyais tombé l'hiver depuis l'unique fenêtre de ma cellule, il était plus grand que moi et paraissait fragile mais la poigne de sa main me dit le contraire. Un sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres.

- Viens, tu ne risque rien !

- Nn... Non lâche moi ! Je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus tout ça !

Il me regarda étonné

- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux plus ?

- Je...je...

Je reculais pour pouvoir m'abriter dans l'ombre mais il me retint.

- Viens !

- Non !

C'est a ce moment qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Ce geste m'effraya autant qu'il m'apaisa.

- Ça va aller, je suis là !

Sa voix chaude me rassura et me détendit. Je plongeais ma tête dans le torse de mon interlocuteur tandis qu'il me soulevais du sol et travers » la rue. Je rester la tête plonger dans son torse, lui ne cesser de me rassurer. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.


End file.
